


Too much bone-hurting juice.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Maybe stick to Volleyball?, Whumptober 2018, broken ribs, stupid teenagers doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: In their first year of University, Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa are fast friends.They're the only first years on the court, and make an impressive trio.But they're still just teenagers, and teenagers tend to do dumb things with bad consequences.As Kuroo is about to find out.





	Too much bone-hurting juice.

Starting University had meant a lot of changes for Bokuto. Firstly, he was having to travel further into the _city_ of Tokyo each day, secondly, Akaashi wasn’t his setter anymore, and last but not least, he was just a first year again.

But the bright side was that he wasn’t in this alone.

Three first years had made it into first string, to play on the court at University standard. Bokuto as Wing Spiker, Kuroo as Middle Blocker, and someone from Sendai was their new setter, an Oikawa Tooru that Bokuto had only _heard_ about from Karasuno.

As it turned out, the three of them got along great! More than great! They’d solidly become best friends on the first day and stuck together like glue.

Which explained why they were messing around in the gym after practice.

“Think fast, Ku-chan!” Kuroo grits his teeth and clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth as Oikawa spikes the ball halfway across the gym, malking Kuroo run for it and only just managing to whack it back in the direction of their ‘free play’ before sliding across the floor on his belly like a clumsy penguin.

“Dammit, Oikawa! That nicknames ticks me off!” Oikawa cackles as he gets into position to set the receive Bokuto sends his way, sending it plenty high enough to give Kuroo time to run back into their triangle formation.

“Consider it revenge for swapping my conditioner with dye!” Bokuto laughs, hands on his hips before he jolts into position for his turn, and they calm down with the drastic movements so they can just talk whilst bouncing the ball between them.

“It suited you so well, Blue-kawa!” Kuroo’s ugly laugh echoes in the gym, and he grins as he spots the still slightly blue tips of Oikawa’s hair, where it was naturally lighter.

“You’re lucky I only used temporary one~.”

“ _You’re_ lucky you only used temporary dye! I would have strangled you if it were permanent!” 

“Hey, Kuroo! Make him go red next!”

“Nah, I already have my hands on some _Shiratorizawa purple_ ~!” Oikawa full on screeches and smacks the ball as hard as he can towards Kuroo, eyes scrunched closed and face twisted with disgust.

“I hate you guys so much!”

“No, you don’t.”

“Nu-uh! You love us!” Bokuto grins, bright and innocent, and Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“Sometimes I wonder why. _Especially_ when you put colour in my hair! It’s a beautiful sparrow brown and I’m keeping it that way!” Kuroos snorts and Bokuto tries to muffle a laugh.

“The hell do you mean ‘sparrow’ brown? Just say Umber like everyone else.”

“Kuroo, dude, nobody says Umber! Oikawa’s hair is _clearly_ mocha with caramel syrup!” Kuroo just wordlessly stares at Bokuto with a deadpan expression.

“You’re craving fancy coffee, aren’t you?”

“I’m _so_ craving fancy coffee.”

“Now that you mention it…” Oikawa taps his chin thoughtfully and then catches the ball when it comes to him, breaking their 107 combo streak. Both Kuroo and Bokuto screech and make to leap towards him, but he takes a step back with a pout.

“And here I was going to treat you!” Like trained dogs, they obediently back down, Bokuto’s eyes sparkling.

“Are you gonna?! Are you still gonna~? Please!” 

“Sure, sure~. Mocha with caramel syrup?” Bokuto nods with a cheer, leaping from the floor and victoriously punching the air. It takes Kuroo a second to realise Oikawa is waiting for his order, but waves his hand in dismissal.

“None for me, caffeine gives me the shakes.” 

“So?”

“... What do you mean ‘so’?! If it’s causing adverse effects, that’s a pretty good sign to cut it out!” Oikawa blinks as if Kuroo is talking pure nonsense, then sighs, turning around to walk off and grab his wallet before going to the campus coffee shop.

“Everyone knows if you’re shaking, you’re not sleeping, and can therefore study.”

“... How the fuck are you still _alive_ , Oikawa. You live on coffee, milk bread, and pizza-”

“And volleyball.”

“- but do fuck else! You should be the unhealthiest person in Tokyo!”

“Uh, rude, I don’t drink or do drugs.” Before they can descend into _another_ argument about health and coping, which happens frequently, Bokuto leaps between them and gives Oikawa a friendly push towards the gymnasium doors.

“Enough talk, more coffee! ~Fancy~ coffee!”

“I love the way you think, Bokkun.” Thankfully for Bokuto’s hate of conflict, Oikawa leaves easily. That leaves just him and Kuroo to mess around, and Kuroo seems to have the same idea as he lobs a ball from the nearby cart at Bokuto’s back.

“DODGEBALL!” Bokuto grabs the other cart and throws his own ball back, the two of them racing around like idiots, dragging the carts behind them and throwing balls left and right, not even counting to see if they hit or not.

It’s just _fun_. Just stupid teens doing stupid teenager things.

“Get _wrecked_ Bo-WOAH!” Bokuto explodes into laughter as Kuroo slips halfway through his sentence, effectively butchering his name. He stops laughing when he hears the groan of pain and jogs over to see Kuroo lying on the floor next to the bench, biting his bottom lip enough to draw blood, and _shaking_ in pain.

“Kuroo? What happened?”

“I- I hit the bench as I went down… Oh fuck… My ribs are- Ow… I think I may have broken my ribs!” 

“Are you okay?” Despite the agony he’s in, Kuroo manages to send Bokuto a glare before he groans again, a choked back sob escaping as he drops his head to the ground.

“I just told you I think I broke my ribs! Are you _seriously_ asking if I’m okay?!”

“... Yes?”

“My bones just snapped like uncooked sausages, you oaf!” There’s a heartbeat of silence, broken only by Kuroo trying to breathe through gritted teeth to regulate the pain, and then Bokuto scrambles to his feet.

“I’ll- I’ll get help! No, an ambulance! Or Sensei?!”

“Bo…”

“Kuroo, I don’t know what to do! What if you _die_ whilst I’m getting help?!”

“Bo, I’m not gonna die! Don’t be stupid! Just- Just get Oikawa, he’ll know what to do!”

“I’ll get Oikawa!” Bokuto races out the gym, and Kuroo listens to his feet go before he rests his forehead against the cool floor, breathing laboriously and groaning shakily through the pain, and the spasms from it.

If he does have broken ribs… He’ll be off the court for a long time, and out of training. But then again, he quite likes the challenge of having to catch up. He’ll just have to be more careful about running around off the court, especially when pulling along the cart…

And maybe lay off the dodgeball.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so very short, I don't have much time to write this weekend because I'M GOING TO LONDON COMICON~!  
> If any of you are there, I'll be casually cosplaying Midoriya Inko! I hope to meet some of you! :D
> 
> Please kudos and comment~.


End file.
